Super Sentai Duelranger!
by B-36
Summary: Henry Rotteridge, duelist of the Sentai is coming to Duel Academy flanked by the Sentai, warriors of power and noted for lack of sanity. Watch his adventures unfold. He also is guided by heart of the cards and some remarkable allies. Inspired by Kamen Rider GX. Also reviews encourage me to update faster, hint hint wink.
1. Chapter 1-Jetman!

Authors note: Hello there, I am making a fanfiction crossover with all the Sentai teams up to 2008 (The ending year of the original GX series.) Will there be any pairings? Maybe, I was inspired by Kamen Rider GX.

Disclaimer: Is this even necessary?

(several men from Toei come in with guns drawn)

I don't own GX or Sentai which are ruled by various organizations who could buy me several times over.

**JETMAN! A new future is born!**

Henry Rotteridge was a happy teen as the train stopped at the station, getting off he noticed a bunch of other people excited to getting off, some of them went his direction, smiling he followed them until he saw a small house like area where they were entering. Outside was a sign saying Duel Academy Applications Day! Invitation only

He went into the house where the duelists were signing in, interested he went up and gave his name to a guard who looked at the list and waved him in.

Coming into the room he was stunned to see thousands of people around the room, the building didn't even look that big but yet here the people were!

He went to the side and watched several duels in progress, some were impressive affairs while others were pitiful to say the least, and then a voice declared "NUMBER 200, Number 200 please step up."

Looking at a ticket he saw the number 200 in bold numbers on its ticket and he went up, walking up to a man who controlled a gate allowing access to the dueling fields, he showed his ticket, nodding the man said "Field 4."

Walking up to the mentioned field he noticed an older proctor looking at him intently, smiling he said "Hello sir, I'm here to gain entrance to this school."

"If you lose your grades aren't high enough to send you here so you have to win." Said the man causing Rotteridge to stutter.

"Excuse me? Oh god I shouldn't have went to that party!" Rotteridge finished causing the proctor to grin in triumph.

"I was kidding about the grades; they're quite good to send you here except this school likes examples, real life and hypothetical." Chuckled the Proctor.

"Do that again and it'll be a gun duel." Muttered Rotteridge.

"Now let's get to dueling." Said the proctor who had heard the muttering.

"I hope you like old Sentai." Rotteridge said to the Proctors confusion.

"Sentai? Oh you mean Power Rangers!" said the Proctor.

"SUPER SENTAI!" Rotteridge causing the Proctor and a lot of others to jump in shock, "NOT POWER RANGERS, THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!"

"What aren't they the same?" asked the poor proctor.

"NOOOO! Sentai has no sanity while Power Rangers has moments of sanity!" Rotteridge said.

"That's the difference?" Asked the proctor.

"Yup, though Jetman is a pretty sane team." Rotteridge said.

"Jetman?" questioned the Proctor after a pause.

"Alright you're going to meet the most awesome Sentai in existence!" roared Rotteridge.

"Should I be scared?" asked the proctor.

"Oh yes you should be, especially when you meet Gai Yuki." Responded the teen.

"Let's Duel then!" Shouted the Proctor curious as to this "Jetman Sentai."

**Proctor LP: 4000/Rotteridge LP: 4000**

"Seniority first, I summon Double Summon allowing me to summon two monsters, I summon Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest in Defense, I then play Polymerization fusing both to create Sanwitch, now I can bring two parts of Exodia to my hand! Then I put down two facedowns." Said the Proctor.

"Oh my Expletive God."Rotteridge said, "Where did you get Exodia?"

"Tourney a few years ago, you don't think I could've afforded Exodia on a teachers salary?" joked the Proctor.

"Nah, especially if your clothes are an indication." Rotteridge joked back causing the Proctor to clench her fists.

"Still its an awesome deck you have there." Rotteridge finished.

"I know it." The Proctor growled plotting her revenge.

"Now I play "The Earth Ship" in defense mode!" A strange silver ship appeared with light flying off it.

(The Earth Ship/Machine/LV4/Light/ATK 0/DEF:2500)

"Then I put two cards facedown and end." Rotteridge said.

"The Earth ship? That must be a Sentai thing." The Proctor said with worry in her voice.

"It was the HQ of the Jetman Team." Said Rotteridge.

"Well then, let's fix that shall we? I activate Axe of Despair and give it to Sanwitch, now obliterate his spaceship!" said the proctor as she believed that the Sentai couldn't be summoned if it was destroyed.

The Sanwitchs eyes glowed with power as it aimed its staff and fired a beam of energy causing the ship to break apart, then four waves of energy flew out into Rotteridges deck as a red Hawk shaped jet flew out, the red jet flew some before disgorging a red and silver spandex clad warrior, then several more landed beside him.

Then the red one said "Red Hawk!" causing the others to pose and say their titles,

"White Swan!", "Black Condor!", "Yellow Owl!", "Blue Swallow!" were the names announced as they all said "Choujin Sentai Jetman!"

"Oh, so the Earth Ships destruction caused Jetman to be created?" asked the Proctor.

"Yep and history repeated itself because of its effect, if I have Red Hawk in my hand and the others are in the deck then I can summon all five to the field when its removed from the field." Grinned the hopeful as he finished.

Up in the stands various reactions came about, first this guy attacked Power Rangers and called it Sentai and then summoned a whole team on his opponents second turn!

Bastion Misawa, age 14 grinned as he saw this combo, it was ingenious and hinted at a larger set of strategies that needed to be cracked, he would watch him and the Sentai series to get ideas on what would come from his deck, but he was interested and the challenge was pleasing to him.

Chazz Princeton was stunned, never had he expected for someone to make cards based on Power Ranger lookalikes but for them to be powerful!

Syrus Truesdale looked amazed, he remembered watching a rerun once while living in Tokyo and was surprised to see the team.

Alexis Rhodes was stunned to see these Sentai warriors and turned to Zane Truesdale who said "I feel sorry for that Proctor."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"You'll see." Said Zane as the Proctor end his turn with the two facedowns from earlier.

"Now I activate the Jetman team's effect, when all five are on the field they can clear out either your monster of spell and trap zone, I decide to clear out your spell and trap zone!" Rotteridge said, all five Jetman ran forward as music emanated from a music player in Rotteridges pocket.

**-BGM: Jetman Opening-**

All Five Jetman suddenly were lifted into the air as they opened their arms revealing wings, rushing forward the Red Hawk is covered in a roaring fire that blinds the viewers, the others became engulfed in the same flames when they combined with their leader making the fiery form larger and more intense, ducking Sanwitch avoids the blast but the face downs are the target and gets destroyed.

They are Gravity Bind, Torrential Tribute, and Mirror Force, stunned the Proctor who then immediately realized that Sanwitch was doomed.

"Now since they have 1900 attack each I activate Birdonic Saber and equip it to the Jetman giving them 100 attack for each of their comrades on the field including themselves, since there are five for each they gain 500 attack. Now Black Condor! Strike!" Rotteridge ordered causing the Sentai to rush forward, the Sanwitch fired a killing spell to no avail as the Condor flew up and yelled "Birdonic Slice!" causing the background behind him to turn black with a purple outlined condor.

The cut sliced through the Sanwitch staff and the little monster next to it, then Gai took out a blaster and said "Birdonic Blaster!" as he shot it in the witches face causing it blow apart and 300 points of damage to strike the Proctor.

"Now GO, JETMAN!" came the cry and forward rushed the Sentai team who launched their weapons at the Proctor who tried to duck but was too slow as they flew up and sliced him in the duel disk causing 9200 points of damage to hit the Proctor who said "Good game."

**-End BGM-**

Rotteridge smiled as the victory came in, the proctor got up and said "Sign in at the table." Smiling he got off the platform while the other students looked at him in awe, he knew that he had gotten their attention.

Coming to the table he saw an older man smiled and say "Nice to see the Jetman team in action after all these years. Brings back memories of my children when they were young. Good memories."

"Yeah." Said Rotteridge who then felt a tapping on his shoulder turning he was surprised to see the Jetman team, embarrassed he shut off his duel disk causing the team to disappear.

"That was quite interesting effect there." Said the man who handed him the paper to sign.

"It is, I won and bought them over a period of five years, and they have interesting effects and are apparently Pegasus favorite designs apart from Toon World." Admitted Rotteridge to the man.

"I can see why, So I guess you have all the current and past Sentai?" asked the man.

"Yes, I enjoy using them and I'm surprised they aren't used by more duelists, especially with the giant robots and mechs involved, they are combo filled and very supportive of each other." Said the new student.

"It is strange; I guess people associate them with kids' stuff." Said the man sadly as he handed him a yellow jacket, you're in Ra Yellow, a good place to start, now be good and give Sentai a good name." said the man as he showed him a medal with the Gorangers symbol on it.

"Will do." Said Rotteridge as he was given a ticket, "Present it to the guard at the launch pad of the helicopter next week at this address, if you don't or are late by an hour then better luck next year." The man said, nodding Rotteridge left when he was waved over by Bastion, interested in meeting a classmate and one who had done well he walked over.

"Hello Mr. Misawa." Said Rotteridge cheerfully.

"Hello there Mr. Rotteridge." Said Bastion, "Quite a masterful display there."

"Best hand in existence more like." Rotteridge snorted dismissing the congratulations, "No what you did was awesome to watch."

"Only a bit of planning." Said Bastion.

"I see we're going to have to change subjects, we're humbling ourselves and in my case it's for selfish reasons, so let's stop." Rotteridge admitted causing Bastion to chuckle as another teen in a red jacket ran up and said "Sweet cards and moves!" before saying "Im Jaden Yuki, the best duelist ever, Bastion is the second best and you're the third."

Rotteridge frowned and said "Really, would you like to put your title on the line?"

"Any day of the week." Said Jaden excitedly when Bastion said "Rotteridge, you missed his duel, quite a masterful end. He faced a Professor Crowler and beat his Ancient Gear Golem with Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

Rotteridge smiled and said "I thought you were all talk, now I see differently. I will be ready to duel you anytime."

"Oh Sweet!" Jaden yelled causing other students to frown.

"Now Ive got to go home and pack, glad to make your acquaintances." Rotteridge said cheerfully as he left, in the stands five people stood watching, they were unnoticed to all but each other. They nodded to each other as they disappeared.

Introduced cards

The Earth Ship-0 ATK/2500 DEF-Eff: When this card is removed from the field and if Jetman: Red Hawk is the only "Jetman" card in your hand the owner is allowed to summon all "Jetman" cards if they are in the deck, if not then this effect is negated.

Jetman: Red Hawk-1900 ATK/1500 DEF- Eff: When all five "Jetman cards" are on the field the user can once per turn destroy all monsters or spells and traps on the field. Once per turn this card can be sacrificed to bring out one "Jet Striker" or "Jet Hawk"

Jetman: Black Condor-1900 ATK/1500 DEF- Eff: When all five "Jetman cards" are on the field the user can once per turn destroy all monsters or spells and traps on the field. Once per turn this card can be sacrificed to bring out one "Jet Speeder" or "Jet Condor"

Jetman: White Swan-1900 ATK/1500 DEF- Eff: When all five "Jetman cards" are on the field the user can once per turn destroy all monsters or spells and traps on the field. Once per turn this card can be sacrificed to bring out one "Jet Bouncer" or "Jet Swan"

Jetman: Yellow Owl-1900 ATK/1500 DEF- Eff: When all five "Jetman cards" are on the field the user can once per turn destroy all monsters or spells and traps on the field. Once per turn this card can be sacrificed to bring out one "Jet Bouncer" or "Jet Owl"

Jetman: Blue Swallow-1900 ATK/1500 DEF- Eff: When all five "Jetman cards" are on the field the user can once per turn destroy all monsters or spells and traps on the field. Once per turn this card can be sacrificed to bring out one "Jet Speeder" or "Jet Swallow"

Birdonic Saber-Continuous-Spell-When this card is activated all cards with "Jetman" in their name gain 100 attack for all other monsters with "Jetman" in their name.


	2. Chapter 2-Royal Navy Duelist appears!

The Royal Navy vs Bioman! Chazz meets the Hood!

** Authors note: Before I go in any further I should explain why I put Gai Yuki as a character, he and the other dead Sentai (killed or died onscreen) are Rotteridges duel spirits and made other the 180 or so duel spirits into people who reflected the ones on TV that they remembered. Sadly this means that there'll be a lot of Original Characterization since the memories are imperfect and it's been some years since he got them meaning certain things fade or are overexagerated.**

**The titles will be divided into two, the first is saying the first team that'll appear and the second will be in short a description of what'll happen.**

**Heres the dead Sentai list:**

**Daigorou Kumano/Ki Ranger II of Goranger**

**Kensaku Shiraishi/Battle Cossack I of Battle Fever J**

**Mika Koizumi/Yellow 4 number 1 of Bioman**

**Gai Yuki/Black Condor of Jetman**

**Dragon Ranger/Burai of Zyuranger (Which was translated to Mighty Morphing Power Rangers)**

**Mikoto Nakadai/Abarekiller of Abareranger along with TopGaler (His partner who is a giant robot)**

Henry Rotteridge got off the helicopter along with the other students, he looked around interested and went to his dorm, it had been a day since his acceptance and learned he was in Duel Academy. Walking alone with a large suitcase he walked to a yellow dorm when he heard a giggle, turning he saw a yellow female ghostly Sentai warrior, he took out an earpod and put it on his ear, then pressed a button causing the on button to turn on.

He said "Hello Mika, how are you doing today?"

The Sentai warrior replied "Fine Rotteridge, sorry I wasn't at breakfast, I decided to get a headstart on you with Nakadai and TopGaler, and I'm doing very well. Now I'm no real moralist but you must control your temper when Sentai is confused with Power Rangers. It isn't proper to shout."

Scowling Rotteridge said "Good to hear your well, I'll take your advice to heart, talk to you later love." He shut off the earpiece as Mika turned and looked at him.

"You are aware I am 20 years older than you and that I'm dead?" said Mika, Rotteridge kept walking apparently not being harassed by a duel spirit/ghost hybrid.

Eventually the two reached the room, opening it he was surprised to see a man with a newspaper sitting in a good sized chair, the man was like his female companion except unsuited, on his body a white business suit clothed him giving him a calm appearance.

Rotteridge closed the door and said "Hello Doctor."

The man closed his newspaper and looked up, smiling he said "Good day Rotteridge. I see you made it at last."

"Could've humored me by waiting sir." Said the student to which Dr. Mikoto Nakadai shook his head and said "When can we rampage again?"

"I'm saving you for another day, a day when I need you." Said he, "Today I'm taking Bioman out to get acquainted with the team, since I haven't used them in a while."

Mika Koizumi, Yellow Four of Bioman, shook her head as she entered and said "Thanks for remembering my team."

"You got me used to you guys, if you hadn't been there well; I might've torn all your cards up and went into therapy." Rotteridge admitted.

Nakadai snorted and continued reading when he said "Then I hope to be battling soon, I must rampage with TopGaler."

A voice from outside said "Indeed, when Yuki offered us a way out of boredom we thought rampaging would be involved." Turning Rotteridge saw a large robotic eye.

Rotteridge nodded and said "Don't worry you two, how about this, tomorrow it'll be your turn."

The voice said "Very well." While Nakadai only nodded when another figure appeared with what seemed to be a bottle of liquor.

Rotteridge nodded and said "Hello Burai, what's that?"

"Liquor I was given before I left for here, Gai hates it so I only have a few to share it with, want a drink Mika?" asked the man addressed as Burai.

"No thanks, I don't fight drunk." She replied as her spirit went into a card in a deck Rotteridge was reaching for, nodding Rotteridge put it in his deck and then whistled as he prepared to go out until he saw his bags and unzipped them.

Rotteridge then started taking out stuff and put it around the room, mainly it was normal stuff like a clock radio until he took out a bunch of uncovered DVDs with white nametags and black marker drawn names on them, they were his collection of Super Sentai shows recorded onto VCR then DVD. Putting the DVDs onto the shelves he smiled and then turned to do his clothes when a cough emerged from behind his back.

Turning he saw an orange suited Sentai Warrior with a hammer and sickle symbol on his chest, the figure said "Rotteridge, you didn't exercise."

"Oh please not now, they're grueling and I did some light ones with Mika-chan!" he pleaded in fear.

"PREPARE TO EXCERCISE!" Rotteridge sat down and did 60 curl ups while the Japanese man counted off, then he did a series of other grueling exercise that made it seem like he was about to join the Ballet, professional Russian Ballet.

As he finished he got up and said "May I shower?" The orange suited warrior nodded and said "A worthy exercise, think of when you can marry, the wife will be assured her husband can lift heavy stuff while moving with ultimate grace."

Rotteridge went in his room to shower when Mika came out and saw she was in the room still, looking down she saw a large sweat stain and sighed, turning she saw Battle Cossack and said "He lost 2000 calories at dawn and now lost 3000, if you were kind today. That's unhealthy for him."

Battle Cossack turned and said "I was in the kitchen and saw the food he'll have, think, he can eat all he wants tonight and can skip tomorrow to get used to classes."

Nakadai nodded and said "For once I agree with the prancing commie. It'll give him time to adjust, although I agree on the amount of exercise was extremely unhealthy."

Mika nodded and said "How long until the dinner?"

Battle Cossack looked at the radio clock and said "45 minutes."

"Good, I plan on being used in a duel today." She said.

"I know." Cossack said while Nakadai snorted.

"Anything funny, psycho?" Cossack asked.

"Dilbert, he makes me laugh." Was the response, turning Nakadai said as heard the shower turn off "Happy rampaging." To Mika who thanked him and disappeared.

Rotteridge came out in a white undershirt, yellow blazer, blue jeans, white socks and shoes, and black sunglasses and fingerless gloves.

"See you guys tonight, now I don't want to hear anything about how much I eat tonight, alright Cossack?" he growled causing the man to nod as Rotteridge picked up the Bioman deck and left the room. Cossack chuckled as he turned and saw Nakadai smiling.

"What now?" he asked.

"You love him like a father." Replied the man, "My father treated me like that to ensure I would do well and never rest on my laurels, of course considering who I was with."

"I do, he reminds me of one of Akaranger in some way, the energy and hope in him. Remember he does dueling out of a desire to become better at strategic thinking." Cossack admitted.

"He is someone worth watching, I feel he's meant for something." Said Nakadai with a grin, "And we intend to be there."

Outside of the dorm Rotteridge looked for a challenge, prowling he was saddened to see some students dueling when he heard a voice say "Hey isn't that the guy with the Power Ranger cards?"

Turning he saw three boys in blue looking at him, frowning he said "It's rude to point and mistake a duelists cards for what they're not."

The tallest of the boys in blue, one with black hair said "Quiet Ra Reject and have some respect for the Chazz."

"The what?" asked Rotteridge.

"I'm Chazz Princeton." The boy said.

"Never heard of him." Causing the other to freeze in anger while the goons opened their jaws in shock at his defiance.

"I'll teach him boss." Said one goon whose duel disk opened deck inserted while Rotteridge opened his disk and prepared to duel when a voice said "STOP!"

Turning Rotteridge smiled as he saw Percy Jellicoe, a descendant of the great Admiral who won Jutland keeping Britian in WW1 and his best friend wearing the symbol of Obelisk Bue.

"Damn you Chazz! No wonder we're unpopular if you keeping attacking other freshman from the lower dorms!" Jellicoe continued.

"Stay out of this one, the Ra should learn his place!" Chazz shouted.

"Alright then, lets duel Chuzz so I can shut that loose cannon of yours." Jellicoe said as he readied his disk.

"Fine Ra Lover, I'll show you what favoring the weaklings brings you!" Chazz shouted as he inserted his deck.

**Jellicoe: 4000 LP/Chazz: 4000 LP**

"Bring it on. My navy is waiting." Jellicoe said as he drew five while Chazz mirrored his move, "Excellent! I activate Mass Production Construction, it reduces the star count of all machine monsters by two for the rest of the duel. With that I summon **HMS Belfast** in attack position and activate its effect to summon one Walrus token by sacrificing a card from my hand!"

A flash of light announced the arrival of the Southampton class cruiser brimming with guns, two large comical eyes on its bridge while a small Walrus aircraft flew from its middle, in its place several torpedo tubes emerged.

**HMS Belfast/2500 ATK/2500 DEF/6-4 Star/Water/Machine**

**Walrus Token/1000 ATK/1000 DEF/3 Star/Air/Machine**

Chazz's mouth dropped as the two monsters appeared, then the Walrus token flew to his side of the field above his hand and Belfast said "He has a pair of **Chthonian Soldiers**, a neat little Mirror force, a very neat Pot of Greed, and Chthonian Polymer, nothing to worry about save for the spell card."

Jellicoe smiled as he said "My Walrus Token can head to your side of the field, take up a space and look into you hand. Since its on your side of the field you can't attack it by the way. Now Belfast can take out one card in your hand and since my token is on your side of the field I can choose, Destroy Pot of Greed!"

Belfast chuckled and said "Alright Boss." It or rather he aimed and fired off several rounds from his 4 inch guns blowing the Pot of Greed to bits and sending it to the grave.

Chazz looked angrily at the cruiser and grumbling drew a card causing the Walrus to report to Belfast who said "One Negate Attack."

Chazz looked at the plane and shook his fist at it when several shells from Belfast exploded nearby, "No attacking my plane? Do you know how much it costs?" Jellicoe exploded.

Belfast then said "If you turn into a miser scrooge like our treasury I will blow your guts out." Aiming his main armament for emphasis.

Jellicoe said "Sorry, just remember Parliament fighting over costs one time while on a school trip."

Belfast nodded and said "ONORE PARLIAMENT!"

Rotteridge then said "Get on with it and you're not Japanese!"

"I was based in Korea and Japan, get used to it!" Belfast roared causing Rotteridge to fall holding his ears in pain.

Chazz then played a **Chthonian Soldier** in attack and put his three traps facedown and ended his turn with a smile, he was confident he could win still.

"Alright then, let's go forth with another Mass Production Construction so I can play **HMS Hood**!" Jellicoe announced as he sent forth the mighty Battlecruiser, with comical eyes, large 15 inch guns, a weak armor set, but lines that caused a few girls walking by to gape in envy.

**HMS Hood/4000 ATK/2000 DEF/8-4 Star/Machine/Water**

Chazz nearly gasped while the small crowd that formed around the duelists nearly fainted as she appeared and aimed her guns at the soldier who would've pissed himself if he was more like Rotteridges or Jellicoe's duel spirits.

"Now I summon a **Fairey 3F token **and use its effect!" as he said this, a small recon plane not unlike the Walrus, save being better looking, flew up from the Hoods turret and went to Chazz's side of the field. "Now I activate Hoods effect!"

"Blow up with one hit!" Rotteridge yelled causing Jellicoe and Hood to stare daggers, shells, at him, literally and figuratively.

"Back to business, by rolling a dice I am allowed to destroy an equal number of cards to a random number that will shoot out before I begin. Begin bombardment, traps first, I also activate Belfasts effect to destroy your second soldier." He said to **Hood** who turned broadside and aimed causing Chazz to move back while the Chthonian soldier covered itself, as music from _Mars the Bringer of War_ played courtesy of Rotteridge, as the song reached its second climax Hoods guns stayed quiet bringing wonder until a starshell flew out, it exploded showing a 3.

And then the **Hood** fired.

Everyone around the area was temporarily blinded and deafened as the 15 inch guns of Hood and 6 inch of Belfast fired.

The two ships launched a stream of burning ammo from their guns causing massive simulated explosions with dirt to fly up around the traps.

The bombardment only lasted a moment but the holes where the traps had been were unsettling, then Jellicoe smiled as he turned to Belfast and said "Destroy the warrior monster, HE rounds only, Hood will use secondary's only."

"Understood." Was the reply as the ship aimed with its mighty 6 inch guns, the soldier tried to run but the turrets only needed two salvos before vaporizing him in a blast of light.

Then a wind filled with fake shrapnel flew through the air striking Jellicoe and Chazz causing both to lose 1300 Lifepoints, and then Hood fired as the final climax of the piece of music ended the duel.

Chazz fell back dazed as Rotteridge walked up and said "Percy, its good to see your in shape, want to give me the 100th win?"

"It'll be my win." Jellicoe said as Belfast and Hood fired in the air as _Rule Britannia_ played, they then disappeared as he prepared his deck.

Both shuffled and then prepared to duel.

**Rotteridge: 4000 LP/Jellicoe: 4000 LP**

"Ra first, now let me introduce you to the spell Bio-Heritage, it allows me to summon one Bioman card per turn from my deck and I **Yellow Four 1 **in attack position!" Rotteridge said as he got a card from his deck and placed it on the field.

**Yellow Four 1/1800 ATK/1800 DEF/4 Star/Warrior/Light**

A flash of light brought forth a yellow suited female warrior whose features were covered, smiling Jellicoe said "How's hell treating you Mika?"

"Fine Jellicoe, and Rotteridge is not some piece of hell on Earth." She replied, "The same cannot be said for your teeth however."

Jellicoe clenched his fists and said "Your pushing it Mika."

"I've pushed daises, buttons, and everything but those things that are related to carnal relations. So I think I've been pushing it for the last 50 years." She said causing Rotteridge to nod, "She has."

"Fine, what else are you doing?" asked an annoyed Jellicoe.

"Summoning Pink Five of course." Placing another card on the field a pink suited warrior appeared, "One card facedown and end my turn."

**Pink Five/1800 ATK/1800 DEF/4 Star/Warrior/Light**

"Alright I play forth HMS Furious in attack position." Jellicoe said as he summoned the carrier who appeared, unlike other ships it had a flat deck with few guns.

**HMS Furious/1000 ATL/1000 DEF/3 Star/Machine/Water**

"Now I activate its effect to summon-." Jellicoe was interrupted by Rotteridge yelling "Shut that carrier down Pink!"

Pink Five leapt into the air and landed on the deck of the ship, she took out her sword and thrust it into the deck sending out a stream of energy forward causing the catapult to explode.

Flipping back to the field with such grace many people cheered as they saw the display.

Rotteridge said "Pink Five as you may remember she can permanently shut down one card effect per turn for each member of Bioman on the field except herself."

Jellicoe's face was priceless as he remembered that effect, turning in shock he then said "I activate Double Summon to bring out **HMS Belfast** in attack position by sacrificing Furious.

Belfast reappeared and Jellicoe said "Take down Yellow Four!" Nodding the cruiser aimed and fired at Mika who braced herself when a barrier appeared around her, turning she saw Astral Barrier, she and her comrade were safe but Rotteridge was not as a shell struck him.

**Rotteridge LP: 1500/Jellicoe LP: 4000**

"Oh god, I'm in a spot." Jellicoe said, "There's only one reason you'll lose your lifepoints this early."

"Prize understatement of the century." Rotteridge said with a grin.

"Alright, I end with a card facedown." Jellicoe said mentally cursing himself.

Rotteridge drew and said "Bio-Heritage activate! Summon Red One, Come on out Green Two, Double Summon to play Blue Three!"

**Red One/1800 ATK/1800 DEF/4 Star/Warrior/Light**

**Green Two/1800 ATK/1800 DEF/4 Star/Warrior/Light**

**Blue Three/1800 ATK/1800 DEF/4 Star/Warrior/Light**

"Oh god." Was Jellicoes response as he heard the instrumental of Bioman start.

"First I activate Red Ones effect to destroy one card on the field, I choose the facedown!"

Red One nodded and yelled "FIRE SWORD!" He leapt and sliced the facedown in half (Mirror Force) and leapt back as Belfast fired.

"I now play The A. Forces!" Rotteridge laughed while Jellicoes mouth dropped.

"Since I have five warriors they all gain 1000 Attack!" Rotteridge said in joyful glee.

**Biomen cards (1800 ATK -2800 ATK)**

"Now Yellow Four, give him hell for the shell I took for you!" Rotteridge said.

"Gladly! SUPER ELECTRON SLASH!" she cried on as she sliced Belfast in half (A remarkable feat in itself) causing the ship to blow apart.

"Now everyone!" he yelled causing Biomen to attack Jellicoe mercilessly, a few seconds later the Lifepoint counter dropped by an amazing 11,200 lifepoints.

"I need a rest." Jellicoe said as he pretended to fall unconscious, getting up he said "Your 100th win, and I was so close to summoning Vanguard."

"I always go for Blitzkrieg with you my friend." Rotteridge chuckled.

"Well then, I've got a waiting girlfriend at the dinner hall where we have to go, starting now." Jellicoe said.

"Well I wish you luck this year." Rotteridge responded as he shook his hand.

"Adieu." Jellicoe said as he walked away.

Rotteridge smiled and turned off his duel disk and shuffled his cards. Then he walked down to the hall, turning he saw Mika in suit save for helmet, smiling he said "100 wins this year. Feeling good?"

"Yes, we all made wagers on who would do it. Ive won a kiss from Burai, four cases of heavenly alcohol from Gai, a promise not to kill you from Cossack, the right to inhabit the bathroom for up to ten minutes by Ki, and Mikoto has to do a play I made for his torture and my enjoyment." She said with a grin.

Rotteridge grinned back and said "Burai and Mika kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" He stopped as Yellow Four slapped him, rubbing the affected part he said "Why you and Burai?"

"He did it to freak us out and end it. Sadly it didn't work out, now I have some collection to do." She said with a grin when Burai appeared behind her, turned her and locked her on the lips in a deep passionate kiss.

"My wager is complete." Burai said with a smile as he disappeared.

Mika fell with a grin on her face as Rotteridge said "My song stands." As he continued on leaving the poor ghost in shock.

Reaching the hall he saw it was divided into three, one was blue for Obelisk, Red for Slifer, and Yellow for Ra.

Going into the yellow he looked at the table which had a good sized meal, sitting down he was about to enjoy when Cossack appeared and looked over the food, "Strange, this wasn't the food I thought you would get."

"Its fine." Rotteridge whispered as Cossack said "I made you do 6000 calorie loss for a meal that'll add but a 2000. You're off my exercise tomorrow."

Grinning Rotteridge was about to dig in when he remembered something, "I forgot to tell them Im a vegetarian."

Cossack realized what it meant and said "Get up to the kitchen and ask if they have anything."

A half hour later Rotteridge was eating a nice minestrone soup he had made while Cossack faced him, "Good thing the cooks a vegetarian and takes advice."

"I like how you managed to get him to make the soup properly." Cossack said.

"Never mind that, company." Cossack moved as Bastion sat across from him and looked at the soup inquisitively, "Im a vegetarian, don't like it sue or duel me." Rotteridge said.

"Neither, I heard you defeated an Obelisk who defeated Chazz." Bastion said "I wanted to get a look at you and see the puzzle that awaits me as I plan your defeat."

"Interesting, now have you heard of Sentai?" Rotteridge said.

"Somewhat, a series of squadrons take on the armor to defend the Earth from various groups and armies." Bastion said.

"Right on, that is what I use, all are different, some are similar but different so adaption is difficult, the only one to accomplish that is a Percy Jellicoe, descendant of Admiral Jellicoe, the hero or blunderer at Jutland." Rotteridge said.

"I see, you know any place I can watch Super Sentai so I can learn more about your cards?" Bastion asked.

"Well the last episode of Abaranger played three days ago and theres still another four days until Dekaranger comes on and Kamen Rider reruns are playing this month. I have a collection of Sentai DVDs we can watch, I don't mind people trying to figure out my deck this way." He said honestly.

"Well then, tomorrow there's a party at the beach and I heard that they need a TV episode. Anything in there with humor?" Bastion said.

"I'll be there, eight o'clock is it?" he asked.

"Yes." Bastion responded.

"See you then." Rotteridge said as he left the table to head for bed. Surprised Bastion nodded to himself and mentally prepared himself to see what Rotteridge was really like.


	3. Chapter 3-The second day, part 1

Cyborgs vs Dragons! GO Star-I mean Goranger! Abaranger vs Hurricanger!

The next morning Rotteridge as up at dawn,stretching, he got out of bed and stepped on Yuki who was passed out.

The man grunted and opened his eyes in surprise, quickly Rotteridge got off and Yuki got up and rubbed his head.

"Good morning Gai." He said to his phantom companion.

"Good morning, Damn Mika can humiliate people." He said.

"The play with the good Doctor was last night?" Rotteridge inquired.

"Yup, she got a bunch of guys from the other decks to do Rocky Horror with the good doctor as the Dr, whats his name? Never mind except it was great and we got it recorded." Yuki chuckled, his duelist opened his mouth when Nakadai appeared from the bathroom wearing his white suit, and he then said "Yes but at least I could sing unlike you Eddie."

Turning Rotteridge looked at Yuki who was in Meatloaf outfit for the movie, he wanted to fall laughing when Yuki growled causing him to drown the laugh in a gulp.

Burai was at a table looking calm and Rotteridge asked "Were you in it?"

"Mika-chan decided my dues were paid, but I came in as the narrator." He replied.

"Lucky, he gets a piece while I'm on the floor." Yuki complained as he looked for a glass to recover from his hangover with some water.

Battle Cossack then came in suited and said "You have gym today, we'll do half our exercises today."  
Rotteridge nodded and prepared himself by stripping his clothes save for extremities and prepared himself when Cossack waved to him and seemed to become less transparent.

Then both rushed and started groping each other looking for a place to grab, after a few minutes Rotteridge lay on the floor courtesy of a dance based on that of a ballet move by Cossack.

"You managed to block the first three. Remember, blocking a few of the moves is better than trying to block all of them." Cossack said.

"Shouldve remembered that." Rotteridge admitted, "I only did it yesterday."

"True. Don't feel bad and practice, now just stretch and you'll be ready." Cossack said.

"Thanks." Rotteridge said and went working on his stretches when a knock at the door interrupted him, Rotteridge said "Come in."

Too late did he remember he was only in underwear when Bastion came in tired and cross, he stopped and his mouth dropped in shock.

"I can explain, I exercise at this time of day." He said to Bastion who was stunned still and who managed a nod.

As he recovered he said "Please turn down the noise." Then walked out eyes open.

As Bastion disappeared Cossack patted his back, "Don't worry, Bastion was just shocked, when he recovers he should be able to come to terms with it."

Nakadai was barely containing a chuckle while Yuki was drinking a bottle, the Black Condor then said "Just go into the shower and soundproof the room afterwards."

Rotteridge nodded and said "Excellent idea sir." And walked into the bathroom to change.

Cossack turned to Yuki who smiled a demonic smile and said "I am quite practical most days."

Burai came in and said "When your sober." Ducking a retaliatory blow he disappeared while Yuki looked for him, sitting down he said "Mika, get your boyfriend fixed."

Mika Koizumi is a woman of remarkable patience (being with this group you have to be) but even she had her limits, taking out her camera she jumped in front of Yuki who looked up to see the world flash as the camera went off, she then sent her foot into his crotch causing him to place his hands there while her fists struck his ears causing him to be temporarily deaf while the angry nature journalist then pounded his body and after a few moments she let up and left him stunned on the floor.

Rotteridge emerged fully dressed from the shower and saw Yuki, turning to a still fuming Mika who was on the opposite side of the room from her comrades who were too fearful to anger her.

"So Gai finally made a move on Mika?" Rotteridge inquired.

Cossack said "Don't joke about her and Burai. She's too pissed about that."

"Im going now, Im taking the JAKQ and Battle Fever J decks. JAK Q still needs work after that loss to Jellicoe a few weeks ago." He said causing the other Sentai to nod.

Then Cossack disappeared as he took out two decks from a small safe, inside it was a small collection of decks including one with a bow on it. Smiling at it he closed the safe and redid the 6 locks and 4 computer codes shutting it.

Walking out the door he prepared himself for the new day.

As he left the building he went to the sea where an early dawn sun was breaking the surface of the waves, he smiled as he felt the rays of light from the sun, turning he saw a turquoise haired male and a blonde female. He nodded silently and turned back to the sun and turned back to the sun, then he turned to the side where the waves broke the rocks when the card spirit of a white suited gentleman appeared, unlike the good doctor he was different, younger looking than his counterpart but with a bowtie with four colors (Red, Blue, Pink, Green), and was tanner than him.

He looked at the crashing waves with Rotteridge and said "Alright Rotteridge?"

The student nodded while the man smiled and looked at the sea, "Try to sketch out here, the dawns beautiful enough, and if you want add a ship. Im sure one of Jellicoe's spirits would want it, Hood especially likes photo finishers."

Rotteridge smiled and rolled his eyes. The man nodded in agreement and then took out a pipe, putting some tobacco in it he then took out a match and lit it. As he put the pipe in his mouth a woman in a pink shirt and hot pants with red boots appeared and slapped the mans hand.

The man turned and the woman said "Banba! You know smoking is bad for you!"

Rotteridge and Banba turned to her in shock, the woman kept a straight face for a brief second before she smirked and giggled causing Banba and Rotteridge to chuckle.

The woman composed herself and took out a small sake bottle and took a sip before offering it to Banba who waved it off, looking at Rotteridge he said "Look to your side, that blue haired male is walkingover to you along with the blonde."

Turning Rotteridge saw Zane Truesdale look at him, he looked down to his hands and saw he was shuffling his JAKQ deck. Strange how he did that, was his thought as Zane said "Are you challenging me?"

"Nope, but now I will, I like a good duel early in the morning." Rotteridge replied with a smile as he got out his duel disk and put it on while Zane did the same.

"Been a while since I slummed with the Ra's." Zane said with a smirk, in truth this was cynicism as his last duels with Ra Yellows had been disappointing to say the least, as Banba and Karen were about to disappear they heard this and clenched their fists, they so wanted to win now.

**Rotteridge: 4000 LP/Zane: 4000 LP**

"Since I challenged twice I believe I should go first, I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack position and equip him with **Fusion Sword Mursame Blade** giving his attack a boost to 2200!" Rotteridge declared with a smile as two facedowns appeared on the field ending his turn.

Zane stood silent, a little concerned, for once Cyber Dragon had failed him before it could be played, and without any cards save Polymerazation that could power up the Dragon the move a risk.

He looked at his sixth card, he smiled, it was Cyber Valley.

Smiling he then said "I summon Cyber Valley in attack position."

Rotteridge raised an eyebrow as the card appeared, already warning signs were flashing, while the cyber valley monster was unfamiliar, its form was not.

Zane then put down a facedown and looked at Rotteridge challenging him to attack.

Rotteridge drew and smiled as he placed the card down on the field, "I summon the spell **Electric Generator**, by sending one SkyAce Fortress fusion from my fusion deck and out of play I can now summon my JAKQ cards with no sacrifices, and look what I have, Come Out Space Ace!"

A human sized cabinet dropped from the sky and opened revealing a red warrior with a blue spade on his helmet with a yellow cape, and white boots, he made a pose as if to fight Zane.

**Spade Ace: 1900 ATK/1900 DEF/Light/Machine/Warrior/5 Star**

"Machine and Warrior?" Zane inquired.

"They're cyborgs, now they get both advantages and disadvantages, or in short I can play **Lightning Blade **on Spade Ace but if you activate a card that weakens a machine then the effect sticks on him." Rotteridge explained causing Zane to nod, the card set was tricky to use but very useful.

"Now Spade Ace's effect can activate, when he attacks he cant be affected by any card effect, eradicate Cyber Valley!" Rotteridge said, Spade Ace nodded and rushed forwards when Zane said "I activate Cyber Valleys effect, I can remove him from play to draw a card and end the battle phase now."

Cyber Valley exploded causing Spade Ace to stop and look at the shield blocking him from striking Zane, Content he returned and nodded to the Guardian who nodded back.

Zane saw Rotteridge place another facedown and end his turn, drawing he smiled as he saw a combo that would end Rotteridge.

"I play **Heavy Storm** and-"

"NOT SO FAST, Counter with **Magic Jammer**, now I discard one card to negate it." Rotteridge said furiously.

Zane watched the storm vanish and was concerned, he then said "I activate Polymerazation and fuse two Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber Twin Dragon! Now attack the Ace of Spades and the Guardian."

"No can do, activate trap **Rise of the Cyborgs**, when any of the JAKQ team is attacked I am allowed to summon the other four and you cant attack any JAKQ card." Rotteridge said.

Zane groaned as the other three members of JAKQ appeared from three cylinders, then all four disappeared, four playing cards struck the Twin Cyber Dragon and then flew back to Rotteridges side of the field, then emerged the four members of JAKQ who introduced themselves.

"Spade Ace!"

"Clover King!"

"Heart Queen!"

"Dia Jack!"

"We are JAKQ ELECTRON SQUADRON!"

The four then posed as the Twin Cyber Dragon fired at the guardian who flew back in pain but was living.

**Rotteridge LP: 2800 LP**

"I place one monster facedown and end my turn." Zane said.

"Alright, I play **Upstart Goblin, **and I draw as you gain 1000, and I have another **Upstart Goblin**, you now have 6000 LP and soon we'll have 6 cards as I play **Cards of Sanctity** (Best card in the game)." Both drew and Rotteridge said "I now activate **Kobach**, a spell that permanently adds an effect to them, while all four members are on the field I can destroy one monster on your side of the field once every four turns, if their combined attack is higher than you monsters attack then you take the difference, since they have all have 1900 Attack they have 7600 ATK together, you take 4800 damage."

Zanes eyes widened as the four members rushed forwards, the dragons twin heads tried to retaliate but the four rushed around him until they made a perfect compass rose around him, then they ran in for the kill.

Their heads stuck the dragons cold body sending the four elements they represented into it causing the beast to scream as he flew up with the Sentai still attached, they then kicked themselves off and landed, and they stuck their arms together and aimed at the beast and yelled "JAKQ KOBACH!" A stream of electricity flew at the monster causing its death in spectacular fashion.

**Zane LP: 1200 LP**

Zane looked at the black cloud where his menacing dragon was and frowned, he hadn't expected that to happen.

"Surprised are we? Just a question, whats your name?" Rotteridge said.

"Zane Truesdale." He replied.

"Isn't your brother among my freshman class?" Rotteridge replied.

"Yes." Zane replied.

"Well, family traditions are nice." His challenger replied.

"Lets get on with it." Zane said.

Confused Rotteridge resumed when Heart Queen said "Not exactly slumming are we?"

Zane looked at her and said "Sassy duel spirit there."

"What do you mean slumming?" Spade Ace inquired.

"He said it was a while since he went slumming when he accepted the challenge." Queen responded, all four JAKQ members gave him a death glare.

Zane said "Any other moves?"

"Just to put three facedowns on the field." His challenger responded as the cards appeared on the field.

"My turn, I activate **Monster Reborn** to return Cyber Dragon to the field and summon Proto Cyber Dragon, then I activate **Power Bond **to fuse the Cyber Dragon in my hand, the Proto Cyber Dragon on the field, and the Cyber Dragon on the field to create Cyber End Dragon." A metallic King Ghidrah like beast appeared with all three heads open and a nasty 8000 Attack.

"Now to end this duel, first I play **Giant Trunade, **now Cyber End Dragon attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Zane shouted.

"Not so fast! I activate Big Ones effect to take the place of a monster on the field if I remove that monster from play, he also takes in any equips, and I activate his effect to add another effect to the four JAKQ members, if Big One is summoned by an effect I can destroy one monster on the field and the difference between the position its in and the combined attack of the five JAKQ members!"

**JAKQ Big One/3000-3800 ATK/Light/Warrior/Machine/8 Star**

"BIG BOMBER!" Roared a voice as a bright ball of light emerged behind Rotteridge causing Alexis and Zane to cover their eyes.

"BIG BOMBER!" All four members of JAKQ roared, then the four primary members spun around revealing pieces of a cannon in their arms.

The four leapt, Dia Jack and Clover King formed the wheels while Queen put a large "V" in the middle of the cannon, as they sat down the cannon Spade Ace leapt in and set in the middle of the "V". The Ball of Light exploded revealing a white suited Sentai Warrior who had a red cape with a large stick in one hand and the Murasame blade in the other, he dropped the blade and took out a large shell, Cyber End Dragon started preparing to launch when Big One entered the shell into the breech of the cannon and closed it.

"BIG BOMBER!" All five roared, the cannon launched its load with a loud blast sending the shell through the Dragon causing it to roar pitfully as it looked down and saw a large hole where its stomach was, then it flew up and exploded sending a wave of energy to Zane sending his lifepoints to zero.

As he won Rotteridge frowned, Zane then asked "You aren't happy you won?"

"No, I would've been happier to lose, there's something wrong with the deck throwing it off balance and I got a good hand and gambled that you would remove your traps to end the duel this turn, not what I wanted though." Rotteridge said.

Zane only nodded, already some respect was earned, the kid in front of him won but didn't consider it a victory, which was new, too many times when he had been defeated he saw people mock him and never change their decks allowing him to adapt and win.

This was new though as Rotteridge said "Lets not count this duel, from what I hear you're the Kaiser of Duel Academy and deserve to see my best, lets duel later."

Zane nodded and said "I'll be waiting for that moment." And began to leave back while Alexis watched Rotteridge trudges away looking through the deck for faults.

Later that day Rotteridge sat in class looking at Prof. Crowler teach about the mechanics of spells, traps, field spells. Sadly he wasn't doing a good job at teaching, he was determined to humiliate Slifer students and occasionally a Ra while giving Obelisks somewhat easy questions.

Personally he wanted to send Crowler a visit from his foot to his bony arse but right now he felt a pressure from a tranquilizer as Akaranger sat behind him.

As the class entered a part Crowler pointed to Rotteridge and said "What are Field Spells Mr. Rotteridge?"

"Field Spells are spells that grant certain effects to the field including attack and defense point raising and lowering, types of monsters gaining effects, and vice versa. Several good ones are Mountain, Dark Plasma Zone, and Sogen." He said with a grin.

Crowler frowned and said "Very good. Now Truesdale!"

"yes, Professor?" Syrus asked.

"Explain to me how the effect of Sogen could be used to allow a Celtic Guardian to defeat a Lava Guardian." Crowler said.

"Um, Uh…" Syrus seemed to freeze up, Rotteridge looked at him along with Akaranger who raised the gun and offered to shoot and end it.

Rotteridge frowned and he put the gun right to his back.

Crowler then saw Jaden sleeping and decided to give Alexis the question, "Mrs. Rhodes would you do the answer?"

"Lava Guardian is a monster of the Beast-Warrior class, he is a monster with 1550 attack, Sogen gives warrior monsters like Celtic Guardian 200 attack points making his attack 1600 instead of 1400." Alexis explained causing Crowler to praise her virtues.

Akaranger then said "Its becoming a lot harder to justify not tranquilizing him."

Rotteridge then mumbled "Who?"

Akaranger replied "Crowler, although Syrus is a close second."

"I thought so." He mumbled again.

"I see we're of the same mind." Aka replied as Crowler continued talking, then the bell rang and they moved on.

Rotteridge walked out after everyone else when he saw Syrus, trying to walk up to him he crashed into Chazz who looked at him.

"You're going down reject!" he growled.

"Duel?" asked Rotteridge hoping this was the case.

"Yeah, during lunch." Chazz said and walked off.

Rotteridge walked to class and said to Akaranger "At least he doesn't have the 80s bully idea of automotive homicide."

"Thank the heavens for that." Akaranger replied as they entered the classroom.


End file.
